We all have our Secrets
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A bereft adaption along with Naruto and Young justice cross. With both of them having secrets they wouldn't want to get out, how will an amnesic Naruto and Artemis deal with their attraction? Not to mention when they get their memories back.


We all have our Secrets

0

Naruto x Artemis

0

Author's Note

0

Looking back, I guess the title doesn't really match the story. But it was such a kick ass title and since the other story I'm doing has such a great title I had to choose one and I chose the other one. I notice quite a few of you are liking my YJ stories so here is a few to get the mood flowing. This is obviously taking place during the infamous amnesia episode so enjoy. Obviously since I'm doing this scenario the one in the main fic will be different.

0

Story Start

0

''Excuse me Stranger-san, are you okay? Wake up.''

Artemis clutched her head as she began regaining consciousness. She slowly sat up as she opened her eyes. Everything was blurry for a bit and she couldn't quite make out where she was_. 'Where am I? What happened?'_ she thought as she looked at the oddly glowing sky. _ 'And why am I on a filthy floor?' _she added and rubbed her eyes, registering that an unfamiliar voice was talking to her.

A groan escaped her lips as she finally made out the humanoid shape. He had odd blonde hair, shaped like one of this characters from that Manga Detergent. He also had a slightly deep yellow-white skin with cerulean blue eyes and whiskers."Ah," She yelped, grabbing her bow and arrow and backing up against the wall. Whoever he was, he had to be threat. '_Oh god. Don't tell me I've been found by some sort of catboy.'_

He flashed her a wide grin. ''No need to be concerned. You can understand me right? I sure hope so, I mean I wake up and this weird language and a bunch of stuff is all jumbled in my head and wherever I am it would suck pretty badly not to be able to communicate with anyone.

''Who..who are you?'' Artemis wearily asked as the blond broke out in a grin and stated his name.

''Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto's my first name and...I'm lost.'' he ended with a sad face.

''Uh-huh,'' Artemis replied, still quite weary of this stranger. Whoever he was he didn't fit the profile of any superhero or thankfully enough super villain. Her father more than made sure she knew everything she had to know on potential targets or usual assets.

''So what about you stranger, er Green-san? Who are you?''

'Green-san?' Artemis thought with other confusion as she looked down at what she was wearing. She felt all over, assuming what she couldn't see was of the same green color; a mask, a green midridd bearing top with a green arrow on the front, green fingerless gloves, green pants that were covered with black knee pads, and black boots. She also had a utility belt and a black pouch strapped on her left leg with a quiver along her back with a bow and arrows."Who put me in this?" Artemis looked around the room, her paranoia growing.

''Well it wasn't me,'' Naruto answered her with a shrug.

Looking at the stranger she noticed he was wearing some sort of odd clothing, once more something from the manga her sister seemed to be obsessed with before _that day. _Over the mostly black outfit with spots of orange he was wearing a short-sleeved long white coat over the attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges and black flip flops of some sort.

''Maybe you're a Green Arrow fan,'' he casually stated with a shrug and paused. ''Wait...how do I know him? Why do I kno...'' Naruto let out a hiss of pain as he clutched his head.

''Whoa...Narutho.'' Artemis spared a concerned look. ''You okay?'' she still wasn't sure if she could trust the guy.

''It's Naruto,'' he mumbled as he removed his hand. ''Just...flashes, people and...anger.'' he shook his head. ''I have no idea but...something...else. You...we were somewhere I don't remember and you were yelling at this banana guy and I was laughing.'' he explained as Artemis shot him a glance meaning she found the last statement quite incredulous.

**_''You have a habit of making powerful enemies Uzumaki Naruto.'' _**

_''Kurama...finally, things are looking up.'_' whatever the hell was going on at least it didn't effect the Kyuubi. _'What happened? Why can't I remember anything?' _

_**''Some detestable human with Sharingan like abilities attempted to wipe out your memories. Apparently he underestimated the nature of the seal and our power. I do not have an actual physical mind in the sense other beings do. All of my essence exists within my youki meaning to extinguish my memories the ningen would have to completely erase any trace of my existence which he lacked the ability to physically or mentally do so.''**_

_''Care to tell me what's going on?''_

_**''I can tell you what is necessary for you to survive. The rest you will have to learn on you're own.''**_

_''Oh come on Kurama! What the hell!''  
><em>

The Kitsune merely chuckled. _''**Well this is the only chance I'll get some measure of amusement Naruto. Seeing as your existence is not in danger at the moment, seeing you flopping about will cure me of my boredom.''**_

''Bastard Kitsune,'' Naruto grumbled.

_''_You know I've been talking to you for the past five minutes. It's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you,'' the blonde irritably stated with a frown as she sized the blond over. _'He's not bad looking, but he's a little odd.'_

''Can you keep a secret?'' he asked as her eyes suddenly widened.

''W-What?'' she stammered, wondering if she heard him right? Because she too had a few things she would have rather not learned by anyone.

''Kurama says I've at least met you, and the bastard won't say anything...'' he paused and took a breath. ''Here goes...'' Naruto didn't go into too much detail about anything beyond the stuff centered around him and his demon. He couldn't help but fear nervous as he waited for the blonde's response.

''Wow, that sucks but okay.'' she finally answered with a shrug.

''W-Wait. That doesn't bother you...at all?'' he asked as the girl in green shook her head.

''Dude, I live in a world where we have an alien invasion every few years, cyborgs, shape shifters, and time travelers. As far as I'm concerned you're one of the more low key case examples I've heard about. Come back once you have an evil twin, suddenly turned evil and become a depraved and slutty bi-sexual for no reason or there's multiple versions of you having around and then I'll be a little unnerved.''

Naruto cocked his head, his mouth dropped as he tried to process this. ''_This world sounds...fucked up.'' _even Kuruma agreed. A small smile graced Naruto's face, as least she accepted him and he couldn't help but feel extremely happy at this prospect. ''So, bows and arrows?'' he asked, wanting to know a bit about his mystery companion.

"Yeah, my dad taught me," Artemis answered anyway. Then the thought occurred to her, "Dad! He must've done this, another of his stupid tests."

''Tests?'' Naruto asked with a sour look. The only tests he could think of were from the academy and he hated those.

"He probably wants me to kill you," Artemis stated nonchalantly.

Naruto chuckled at her statement causing her to glare at him. ''What's so funny?'' she wouldn't have gone through with it of course, but she couldn't help but be annoyed he was treating this so lightly.

''If that is the case your father is either an idiot or there was some sort of mix-up. Don't take this as me calling you weak Artemis-san, but I can sense things and at best the amount of power you give off is a highly skilled Genin and that wouldn't be enough. That and I find it wrong fighting ladies, especially a cute one.'' he wasn't quite so sure why he was being so casually and flirty with the pony tailed girl. It felt so natural.

As she was about to say something else, she heard a noise. It sounded like… a plane or something was getting closer to them. Before she could figure out what it was, the so-called ceased his laughing as a serious, focused look come across the blonds face. Artemis was startled by the change as he grabbed her hand and ran them out of the shack. After a few steps they took to the air courtesy of Naruto's impressive leap. He landed on the sand causing her to jostle slightly followed by a bomb landing.

The structure was blown apart and winds kicked up bursts of sand clouding there vision slightly. It took a moment for them to recover as a bunch of tanks and cars hurrying their way. Something told her that they weren't on her side either. Setting her down Naruto was already on the move. As the shinobi closed the distance between himself and the tanks Artemis loaded up one of her arrows and shot it at one of the cars. It exploded, sending the driver and the vehicle flying.

Artemis continued shooting at the remaining cars as those wouldn't be able to tough to handle, but as for the thanks.

''RASENGAN!'' Artemis watch in fascination as blue glowing orbs formed in the hands of the mysterious stranger and he blow apart the tanks with ease. Sometimes they were bigger or other times little blades formed around them. She couldn't help, but watch in awe as he desecrated the wheels or the barrels of the armored weapons. Though with one squadron down another soon took it's place.

''Crap! Don't have time for this!'' Naruto popped next to her. ''Time to go.''

All of a sudden, arms snaked their way towards her knees, and she was lifted off her feet. She was about to say something and notice his face had change. His eyes were yellow and there were red-orange markings as well. Her thoughts were interrupted as an explosion occurred to the left of just what they were.

Closing her eyes, her hands wrapped around his neck to prevent her from slipping out of his arms as he continued to leap and run at super human speeds. She didn't know why but she felt safe. Another explosion hit, a little closer this time and Artemis' eyes opened with panic.

''I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt my precious people.'' those words comforted her.

'_The moment we became team mates you've become one of my precious people. Don't worry Artemis-chan, I won't let anyone hurt you.''_

Artemis was thankful for the mask that was on her face. She definitely knew this guy and if the heat in her cheeks were an indicator they must have known each other quite well, but something about that brief memory felt so warm for some reason. After a few more moments they had finally lost the tanks.

''Where's Gaara when you need him?'' Naruto mumbled as he placed Artemis down. ''This is definitely the sort of terrain he would be good at.'' though chaos soon broke out. Remnants of a battle flashed and went. ''Banana man?'' Naruto asked, startling Artemis and causing her to look up at the boy in yellow.

''Hey! That's Kid Flash!'' the red-head answered the blond, an annoyed look on his face. ''You wouldn't happen to know how we got here did you?'' he asked the blond who shook his head.

''Nope, I have this friend...Kurama,'' he cautiously searched for the words. ''He told me and Artemis,'' he pointed to the Archer behind him who was resting by a random boulder. ''There's this weird psycho who can erase memories or something, but I do know one thing banana man. I think the three of us were on a team.''

''That's Kid Flash!'' the red-head snapped again with a why. ''Why do you keep calling me a banana?'' the mini-speedster asked with a growl.

''You're wearing yellow,'' Naruto answered with a snicker.

''Hey! Better than...orange.'' he countered with a look of superiority as Naruto let out a growl.

''Hey Banana split! Don't knock the orange.''

''Uum in case you two haven't noticed were being hunt down by some Psychic that can erase memories and his army. Why don't you two wait until were out of the desert to have your pissing contest.'' something was telling her if Naruto's team suggestion was right than there must have been something or a rivalry between the two.

''Why hello there beautiful.'' in the fraction of a second the speedster was by the archer. ''Kid Flash, Century City Hero, perhaps you heard of me?''

''If she has she doesn't know what you look like. I heard yellow causes blindness.'' Naruto countered without missing a beat.

''_**You know Uzumaki, it's actually amusing when you're the witty one for once. It makes me feel less shameful for being sealed inside of you.''**_

'_'Oh go to hell Kurama.''  
><em>

"_Don't worry I'm almost there."_Artemis gasped, and forgot what she was about to say.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked the two bickering boys who were broken about their reverie.

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking." Kid Flash lecherously replied.

''Not so subtle much Banana?'' Naruto asked with a snort. ''Maybe you should spend less time trying to get her out of her costume and worrying about figuring out how we got here.'' _Maybe you're right Kurama. I feel, hell I even thank differently and wherever we were this definitely isn't the Elemental Nations. I remember defeating that nameless man and stopping his plan and...that's just it. Nothing. _The sound of planes crashing together brought him out of his thoughts.

"Well J'onn, the costume looks familiar. But I'm not sure the new bod screams 'man hunter'," Kid Flash stated, as the girl landed on the ground.

"You know my uncle, J'onn? _Hello M'gann_! Of course you do. You're Kid Flash, Wally! And you're Artemis! And you're...'' she paused upon seeing Naruto. ''Who are you?'' she asked as Kid Flash snickered and Naruto pouted.

''Forgetful huh orangy?''

''Hey! I'm the god of stamina where I come from. Better than being known as the _fastest_ boy alive,'' Naruto triumphantly stated. Kid Flash flushed angrily while Artemis rolled her eyes, despite snickering inwardly and the unnamed green girl looked on in confusion. Apparently

"Your name's really Wally?" Artemis questioned.

"It's okay, we're teammates, friends. I made you cookies." the green girl said flashing a friendly smile before turning to Naruto. ''I...you were there too.'' she paused and scratched her head for a moment before her eyes widened. Her whole body turned red as something flashed through her eyes. ''You kissed me!'' she accused as Naruto's mouth dropped. Nothing came out of his mouth.

"You know her?" Artemis snapped. A tinge of jealousy made its way into her tone of voice. She didn't know why she felt this way, considering she hardly knew, er remember the guy.

''No...I mean probably! I don't know!'' Naruto cried out as Kid Flash looked at the blond with envy.

''Dude!''

M'gann sighed. "You three lost your memories too?'' she asked with a sigh.

The Martian stared off at the horizon, seeing tanks heading towards black smoke. "C'mon. I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help."

"Of course. Robin and Super-what now?" Wally asked, confused.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him!" Robin said, piecing as much of his knowledge together.

Kid Flash laughed at Robin's statement. "How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" He tapped himself on the chest, changing his costume from black to the usual yellow and red.

"Woah! This is so cool!"

_'I don't even have a mentor...at least on this world.' _Naruto silently sulked off to the side as he made shapes in the finger with his sand.

Artemis touched her own chest, trying to activate the same to no prevail. She looked up to see Robin doing the same.

"We look ridiculous!"

Wally however, kept changing his colors stupidly.

"Quit touching yourself!'' Artemis snapped. ''We need our memories back!"

Answering her wish, a flash of light blinded her momentarily. When she opened her eyes again, they were all in this purple room with glass shards reflecting… memories?

_"I've brought you into my mind to share what I remembered so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine. "_

_"You want to plow through our private thoughts?" Artemis asked, panicking. No. No. No. Absolutely not. There was no way anyone could know about her past, her family, just no._

_"I have no wish to intrude but—"_

_"You need to hack our minds to grasp what happened to us. Got it. Go," Robin said. He was so sure of himself, probably because he had nothing to hide._

_"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you," Wally grinned._

_"Or underwhelm you. Hey why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"_

_''Banana I might not have been the best student, but even I know an ass-hat when I see one. And jeez you shamelessly flirt with every girl you see. I know what you are. You're a pervert! PERVERT!'' Naruto accused as Robin roared with laughter._

_How could they be so casual about this? How could they trust their private thoughts and memories to someone who was virtually a stranger to the,? How could they...' her thoughts were cut short when Naruto turned towards her._

_''I...'' he sheepishly began, rubbing the back of his neck. ''I'm hoping things won't change between us. I mean...'' he stammered, his cheeks heating up. ''I like you...I mean you're a nice person, a nice team mate. This won't change things will it?''_

_Is he...?Artemis's cheeks flushed at the blond's ramblings. She couldn't help but wonder if the blond was trying to confess to her or something. But what if everything did change once they got their memories back? Chances were she would end up having to lie to the blond who put everything on the line and told her his secret. "Last six months only. And only what you need." Artemis decisively told the red-head before sparing the shinobi one last glance. 'I'm sorry...I can't...' _and than they were all bombarded with memories.

"Aqualad!" The team shouted in unison.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asked.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I—we remember," M'gann said frantically.

Artemis glanced over at Naruto and the fun loving and goofy boy she had known over the course of the past few hours seemed to melt away. That same coldness, and vibe of isolation returned. He was an outsider, no longer in his world and time and brought to this world against his will as a weapon. As a result anger had begun bubbling up inside of him and for the most part he kept to himself. That promise, that promise to protect her was when they were attacked by the very man responsible of bringing Naruto to the world and the only time he admitted to considering one of the members of the team as a friend.

''In a hot and stormy area as this someone with Kaldur's biology isn't going to last long.'' Naruto noted as he quickly peered around.

"I can track him now that I know to look for him." Robin stated as he quickly pin pointed a location his holographic map. "Got him. He isn't far from here but he isn't move. Let's go!"

It didn't take them long to find Aqualad. Naruto kneels down placing a finger to Aqualad's neck. He can detect a faint pulse, but it is very faint. "His pulse is very weak. We need to get him back to the Bio-ship," Naruto stated. ''I'm afraid I could damage him in his fragile condition if I were to try to move quickly to the bio-ship and if I move too slowly he could die.''

"Kid, can you carry him back?" asks Robin.

Kid shakes his head, "I can barely run. I am too low on energy."

Artemis looks at Miss Martian, "You can levitate him back to the ship. I can't even remember where we landed the ship."

Miss Martian shook her head, conflict edged on her face."I can't. I need to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't even exist. His memories are all gone and he is acting on animal instincts,"

"Superboy is indestructible. You saw what he did to those tanks. Kaldur needs our help now," Kid flash stated.

"We will get Superboy after we get Aqualad back to the ship," Robin ordered.

Miss Martian clutches her head. "Superboy he is in pain!" She flies off leaving behind the team.

"Quick over there!" Robin whispered, noticing a car packed with guards. "We can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad K.O. like this."

"It's not just him, I'm way out of juice," Wally said.

"And I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis pointed out.

''I can still fight!'' Naruto noted.

Then the three realized Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Ugh, I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing.'' Kid Flash noted as Naruto sourly glowered at him. He paused and face palmed.

''Guys, I'm going to create some kagebunshin as a distraction. You head towards the ship.'' he said as he began preparing his chakra.

''What about Kaldur?'' Artemis asked as Naruto created a dozen copies.

''I'm going to reverse summon him to the ship. It'll take me a moment, henceforth the distraction and why you two should head back so you can medically tend to him.'' he explained as he sunk his fang into his hand. Without any ink he was going to need to use his blood for the seal.

''Hey, you better come out of this in one piece orange.'' Wally stated as a smirk formed on Naruto's face.

''Same to you banana.''

After the mission was over the team returned to headquarters in one piece. Walking down the hallway Naruto and Artemis' eyes met as both of them paused momentarily, but Naruto kept on walking.

''Naruto...wait.'' she called out to him, causing him to pause. ''During the thing...were you...I mean...'' she trailed off.

''It doesn't matter,'' he shook his head. ''About what you said about your father? Was it true?'' he asked, waiting to gauge her reaction.

"I got confused by uh… some old movie I saw the other night. About a ninja girl who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend 'cause he was from a rival ninja clan," Artemis blurted out. She then mentally kicked herself. She lied out of instinct, out of shame and fear that she wouldn't be accepted and out of all the things she could have used as a lie, why would she pick ninja with the one guy that was a ninja.

''I see...'' a look of disappointment came across his face. ''You don't...trust me.''

''We're team mates, of course I trust you.'' _You damn goofball. Why can't you see that?_''It's complicated.'' she finally decided as Naruto snorted.

''I have an ancient demon sealed inside of my body that speaks to me Artemis. I'm pretty sure whatever your baggish it be hypocritical of me to hold anything against you.'' he sincerely replied. ''_I won't hate you.''_

She hesitated for a moment, uncertainty flowing her but upon seeing the look in her eyes something within her relax. The dam broke, and she caved, 'My father...is Sportsmaster...'' and with that everything spilled out. Her father's identity, her mother's former life, then she started to explain about the training. That was the hardest part. By the time it was over she was crying. She felt pitiful and if there was anything Artemis hated than it was feeling weak. So when Naruto stepped forward and pulled her into a hug she didn't fight it. She only let everything that had been built up inside flow free.  
><em><br>'I'll kill him!' _the coldness of the words startled Artemis. Even if Naruto was a shinobi, raised in the society where the higher the kill count the more you were loved by your village he did everything in his power to not do so unless necessary. ''I won't let him near you again. I won't let him hurt you. You're my precious team mate Artemis-chan.''

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. _'I don't...I don't want to lie anymore, at least of all to myself.' _she said, looking up at the blond as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears. She closed her eyes and to his surprise her mouth pressed against his and the moment their lips met, both of them felt like a calm wash through them. Nothing overly amazing like hundreds of fireworks or the earth shaking like exaggerated in many stories, but more of a happy and fluttery feeling that cleared their minds.

''You told anyone I cried I'll shoot you in the ass with all my arrows.'' she threatened him, her face pressing against his neck to hide the heat that was once more appearing on her cheeks.

''Considering how much of a spitfire you are Artemis I wouldn't have it any other way.'' he said as he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. Everyone had their secrets, but sometimes it was good to let them out.


End file.
